(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting an inflatable dock seal or the like on a wall around a dock opening therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior dock seal structures have been mounted on or in an opening in a building against which a truck or a trailer is to be positioned so as to seal the same with respect thereto. My earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,615; 3,391,502; 3,391,503; and 3,714,745 show such typical structures.
In each of these patents wooden members were affixed to the wall in or about the dock opening and the inflatable structure attached thereto. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,925 an improved mounting is disclosed wherein uninflatable flexible tubular members are formed on the inflatable portion of the dock seal at the sides thereof and structural members are engaged in the flexible tubular members and secured to the wall at their upper and lower ends. The upper transverse portion of the dock seal is secured to a wooden member which in turn was affixed to the building wall.
The present invention discloses an inflatable dock seal and an improved mounting construction incorporated therewith for mounting the same quickly and easily as compared with the constructions heretofore known in the art.